


scorched

by dietmobu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sins, Spoilers, pretty light and canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietmobu/pseuds/dietmobu
Summary: “Please,” Lucifer looked the prince of Devildom in the eyes, “Lord Diavolo…”“There’s something I can do. But… she might not… be the same afterwards. I’ll do it, under one condition. Pledge your loyalty and service to me, Lucifer, and I’ll save her.”The broken man before him swallowed thickly, the light from Heaven dimming hastily beneath his chest.The Morning Star pledged his loyalty and service. Diavolo grinned.-basically a few short writings abt diavolo and lucifer
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	scorched

Meeting Lucifer was like trying to pin down a shooting star.

He was brilliant, all pompous postures with the corners of his mouth pulled in a permanent frown, raven black hair contrasting the clouds and marble stone behind him. He walked like he had something on his mind, with six gorgeously white feathered wings catching every ray of the celestial sun. It was breathtaking, and deadly so. Michael’s favorite angel, and Lord Diavolo could see exactly why.

There wasn’t a single part of Lucifer that screamed rebelion, so when Diavolo’s offered hand was turned away in an act of flippance, Diavolo bit back a large laugh. How loyally defiant, how  _ entertaining _ . It made him want to pick apart Lucifer until he was broken, until every desire, sinly yet heavenly want, was stretched out and mocked. He wanted to rip the pride from Lucifer’s throat and humiliate it.

Instead, he smiled. There was a tension underneath Lucifer, and Diavolo would patiently wait for his internal war to turn to real bleeding wounds.

-

“You have to do something! Please, please, you have to do something!” Lucifer’s voice was cracked and desperate, wings burnt with blackness deeper than the depths of Hell.

Lucifer had fallen from the graces of Heaven, gripping his younger sister in bloodied, shaking hands. Blood that was less his and more hers, deep crimson, thicker than water as it spilled over his milky white wrists.

“She won’t survive in the Devildom for much longer,” Diavolo explained, watching as Lucifer’s pain ripped through each muscle. He could feel it, the agony, the blistering flame of sin, bubbling and fighting every last ounce of goodness embedded in Lucifer.

“Please,” Lucifer looked the prince of Devildom in the eyes, “Lord Diavolo…”

“There’s something I can do. But… she might not… be the same afterwards. I’ll do it, under one condition. Pledge your loyalty and service to me, Lucifer, and I’ll save her.”

The broken man before him swallowed thickly, the light from Heaven dimming hastily beneath his chest.

The Morning Star pledged his loyalty and service. Diavolo grinned.

-

Lord Diavolo laughed at him.

There was breakfast displayed elegantly in front of him, all sorts of unusual and unfamiliar foods on crisp white platters and plates. He’d just asked what exactly he was… looking at here when his master had slammed his hand down abruptly with a laugh.

“Lucifer, what do they have you angels eating? Something godly, maybe. This is the food of my people. Of  _ your  _ people! Don’t be too proud.”

Telling Lucifer not to be too proud was like asking the sky to stop being blue.

“I hope Beel doesn’t mind the change of food. He always was a big eater.”

“Insatiable? In Devildom, the indulgent sins are endless. I assume your brother Mammon will be broke soon, however. We can feed Beel for eternity, but unfortunately, we can’t gamble much after our souls are gone, hm?”

Lucifer looked at his plate, starting with the least scary meal, and shivered. Diavolo laughed again.

  
  


-

Lucifer had gone to the beach with Diavolo. It was so completely absurd, to feel his bare skin tickled by salty water, his master laughing loudly in the waves. Michael’s favorite angel, sinfully dressed in nothing but swim shorts, bathing in the human sun alongside the devil’s very own. 

It was bizarre.

After knowing Lord Diavolo for a few years now, there was something scorching him under his ribs. Now, as the silly Lord had yanked his shirt off and relished in the gentle sun, Lucifer felt wound up. How could someone so  _ evil _ , so drunken with unmanageable power, be so nonchalant? So free? He was sure there was some deeper corruption of Diavolo deep inside him now, something that wasn’t already fat and full from Lucifer’s fall from Heaven, and demanded more disgrace.

Lucifer found that, the more time he realized that this service to Lord Diavolo wasn’t just an unfavorable dream, that it was  _ real _ , a feeling that felt like biting into Eve’s apple flooded his chest.

“Luci! Isn’t this great?” Diavolo laughed then, pulling him from his thoughts as he watched the large man disappear under the liquid blue.

“Yes, my Lord. It’s pleasant.”

“Aw, drop the formalities!” his head resurfaced with a large grin, “You said you don’t like going swimming, right?”

“Yeah…”

Diavolo suddenly grabbed his wrist, godly power burning where bare skin connected.

“I think you look lovely, when you’re with me like this.”

Lucifer’s face flashed with flustered red, staring up into the clouds, feeling as if he was spitting at Michael’s grand feet. He only wished Lord Diavolo would pretend it was a sunburn.

-

“What, are you just Diavolo’s puppet?”

Lucifer froze, his brother Belphagor angrily gritting his teeth below him. They’d been arguing, exchanging harsh words for hours, clashing and clanging with wrath.

“No. But I mustn't allow you to destroy Lord Diavolo’s plans. You  _ will _ comply with this program, and under no circumstances are you to sabotage or speak out of turn further than you already have-”

“Humans, Lucifer. disgusting, vile  _ humans _ . It’s enough to drive me mad!” Belphagor shouted, long curling horns piercing the air as his demon form seized his emotions. “If you won’t listen to me, I’ll handle things myself. I don’t need a wet wooden puppet to act so pathetic,  _ Luci _ .”

Lucifer locked his seventh brother away in his attic amongst his prized possessions, to silence him.

He was loyal and servient to his Lord Diavolo.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> noooo don't be romantically loyal to the lord of the devils after falling from heavens grace your so sexy haha


End file.
